


Masterless Shadow

by anony_mouse



Series: file://garbage_overwatch/ [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Jesse and Sombra kicking ass and solving mysteries, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Spies & Secret Agents, mystery singular, technically, unfinished drabble, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: Does it count as being on the run if you're running towards the problem armed to the teeth?(Note tags please.)





	Masterless Shadow

“Okay, so there’s a big conspiracy, the kind like in the vids. Say you do this, you decide you wanna take them down, you got a plan?”

“ _The start of one. Why? You scared_?”

“Cautious. Anyone can say they wanna take a fight to The Man, but The Man is a lot bigger than most folks think.”

“ _That’s why I came to you_.”

“Cuz I’m a part of the system?”

“ _Because you_ left. _You saw the system for the mamadas it is and left_.”

“I wouldn’t say-”

“ _Do you really think that everyone was playing above-the-board at the end? Tell me you think that there wasn’t any foul play that contributed to that bomb. No poison-sweet words dropped in suspicious ears to turn everything against itself. Tell me you think that Switzerland was a foregone conclusion_.”

“...”

“ _Exactly. So. You left_.”

“A’ight. Yeah, I left, but that doesn’t mean I’m looking to hitch ma’ wagon to the first horse that comes by. I got out- maybe I wanna stay out of the game.”

“ _What if I told you I’m looking to take down the system? To find the ones responsible for Brazil and Venice and Switzerland and show them for who they are_?”

“I’d say that’s a pretty ambitious plan. Likely to get you killed.”

“ _Which is why I need you_.”

“And if I say no? Maybe I take this to the UN. What then?”

“ _First of all, you wouldn’t- you hate the UN. Second, you’ve got a pretty bounty on your head. They won’t believe you, they wouldn't even listen to you. You try and turn me in, and you have everything to lose. Me, on the other hand? It hardly makes a difference. If you won't help, I find someone who will. No biggie_.”

“I think you’re bluffin’. If you had something better, you’d be there. Not sniffing at the spurs of a washed up ex-Blackwatch agent with a bead on his head.”

“ _So call my bluff then_.”

“Now what would be the fun in that?”

“ _So you’re in_?”

“Where am I meeting you?”

“ _Not yet. First, we have work to do. Face-to-face can come later_.”

“Nuh-uh. I’ve done my share of takin’ orders from faceless nobodies, and I’m done. We meet in person or I walk now.” There’s a beat of silence.

“ _Not as dumb as you look_.” Despite the voice distortion, he could swear the other person was grinning. He felt his lips twitch towards their own grin.

“Is that a shot at my clothes? I’ll have you know, my outfit looks amazing, thank you very much.”

“ _Keep telling yourself that, pendejo_.“

“So how’s this gonna work? Two of us against The Man, hacking and slashing our way to the info we need? Slummin’ it wherever while we hide out in the system?”

“... _what_.”

“You haven’t told me much of anything. So, I’m asking how you picture this goin’?”

“ _I have a plan, but I need someone who knows Talon to do it. Someone who can keep me out of the trouble that I can’t see coming. I know computers and systems, but you know people. You know the spies rulebook. I do the hack, you watch my back_.”

“Heh. A poet. Alrighty then. Let’s get to work.”

“ _One thing first_.”

“What’s that?”

“ _You’re gonna need to lose the getup_.” His hand drifted towards his hat and his grin dropped into a frown.

“Fat chance.”

“ _What you look like on your own time is fine, but when we’re working, you need to be anonymous. Can’t do that if you’re waving around your Stetson and ye-hawing your way across the globe. You’re a known factor, and you need to disappear. I can wipe you from the system, but not from people’s memories_.”

“This 'getup' is part of who I am.”

“... _I’m not touching that with a ten-foot pole. Look, part of you or not, you need to set it aside for a while and be someone else. Jesse McCree is dangerous, but also very loud and very_ known. _You can play dress-up in your downtime, but when you’re with me, I need subtlety. For now at least._ “

“...”

“...”

“... Fine. So Jesse McCree disappears. Who do you want me to be?”

“ _That’s up to you. I’m sure you’ll want to pick something just as stupid, but who’m I to judge? It’s just gotta be someone who can’t be connected back to Jesse McCree and who’s capable of subtlety_.”

“Y’know, _Shadow_ , there’s an old sayin’ ‘bout stones and glass houses.”

“ _You really have no place to talk, High Noon. I’ve seen your vids_.”

“... Ronin.”

“ _Japanese, huh_?”

“A friend of mine gave me a few lessons. It fits.”

“ _The masterless, right? Sure, why not. Welcome to the team, Ronin_.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I hc these two as siblings pretty hard, so if anyone does decide to pick it up, I prefer to keep it gen (or ship them with other ppl, idc).
> 
> mamadas is 'bullshit' (or blowjobs, but in context here, bullshit) and pendejo is 'asshole' according to the interwebs.
> 
> As always, feel free to contact me if you want to pick this up in the comments or [here](https://anony-mouse-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
